Sumoso
Sumoso Sumoso's are mammelian deramon type okuni that live in forests. Their best roles are Martial Artist and berserker. Appearance Sumoso are heafty anthropomorphic bear girls, that come in four basic types. Panda, Black, Grizzly, and Polar. What all sumoso's have in common is large clawed hands, short coats of fur and cute little ears and tails. Panda sumoso's are black and white much like their namesake they are also the shortest of the Sumoso subtypes. Black sumoso's are the next tallest they have short black fur and brown muzzles. Grizzly are the next tallest and the most muscular of all the subtypes with coarse brown hair. Polars are the tallest with short white hair. Abilities A sumoso's sub-type gifts them with specific abilities but every sumoso shares a basic set of abilities *super strength - all sumoso's are very strong, and are among some of the physically strongest okuni out there. *thick fat - their husky bodies protects sumoso's from harsh weather conditions Panda Sumoso's project an aura that relaxes most other okuni within the immediate area. Black sumoso's are the thinnest species making them the most agile Polar sumoso's are very stoic when in battle rarely losing their cool, and are able to add an ice element to most of their attacks. Grizzly's are very aggresive and are the strongest physcally of all sumoso's Life span The life span of a sumoso can vary from one sub-species to the next, Pandas and Polars tend to live the longest up to 80 years, blacks are very high strung and can suffer from heart issues that could end their lives prematurely, and grizzlys with their violent life styles rarely make it over 60 without a shaman to reign them in. Reproduction All sumoso's give birth to single baby once per year following a ten month pregnancy. Society Sumoso's live based on the edict that the strong rule the weak, so usually the biggest and strongest sumoso is usually the one in charge of the small tribes. Panda sumoso's have a very buddhist way of looking at things, they tend to be very peaceful and spend a large amount of time meditating. Black sumoso's are the weakest of the subspecies and as such are constantly on the move to protect themselves from larger more dangerous okuni. Polar sumoso's favor a more solitary life style spending most of their time alone except when part of a family unit or a shamans team. Grizzlies are very agressive and love to fight, they are only docile to members of their shamans team and their shaman, and their children, unless they are angered at which point they become unconsolible until they literally destroy something. Being bear like creatures all sumoso spend a large part of the winter months hibernating, following an intense two month binge period in the fall when almost all waking hours are consumed with eating and ganing the insulation needed to survive the winter. Weaknesses Panda sumoso are prone to pacifist behavior making it difficult to get them to fight. Black sumoso are cowardly by nature and will rarely fight an opponent bigger then them. Polar sumoso are more suited to cold weather and are susseptable to overheating in warmer climates. Grizzlies are very aggresive and are quick to anger, when angry they are pone to act without thinking. All sumoso share a specific weakness. When part of a shaman team they do not need to hibernate, however after meals in the winter months they become extremely lethargic and it'll take a lot of proding to get them to move. Basic moveset *Tsupari - a set of quick paced intense palm strikes that hit at a rate of 5 per second, this number can increase as the sumoso gets more experianced *Dosukoi - the sumoso stomps the ground greating a small tremor to trip up the enemy, obviously this works better with heavier sumoso *power roar - after taking a deep breath the sumoso lets off a mighty roar that disorients the opponent *swipe - the sumoso takes a swing using their claws *bite - the sumoso use their pointy teeth in a last ditch effort to beat their foes Panda specific Meditate - while not usefull in a shaman battle, when fighting wild okuni mediate produces an aura of calming energy that eases all within a ten foot radius. Black specific Move it - by focusing their mana to their legs black sumoso are able to increase their runnning speed helping them get away. Polar specific frost feild - polar sumoso are able to add an ice element to their attacks increasing their damage and adding a 10% chance of freezing the target. grizzly specific be aggressive - The grizzly increases their heart rate the increased blood flow allows their muscles to recover from fatigue faster.